


春雷

by CakerJun



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 可能出现科学性错误, 设定两人已交往
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakerJun/pseuds/CakerJun
Summary: 人形狗狗也会怕打雷吗？Vil安抚男友狗狗的无奈（误）日常。
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 6





	春雷

进入春季以后空气一点一点湿润起来，到了三月初，春风也就把冬日严寒吹散得七零八落了，Jack从小在北境的辉石之国长大，习惯了雪国的冻寒，更是在大家还或多或少搭着件外套的时候，早早换上了轻薄的衣物。Vil对此的评价是，兽人族改不掉的炫耀力量天性，Jack回得倒是很委屈，当然是轻便的衣服更适合运动啊。

虽然自己没长着耳朵和尾巴，但对狼人的体魄还是有所耳闻，看他每天鼓足干劲东奔西跑的样子，也不像是要生病了，Vil就随他去了，别感冒就行。

随着暖湿气流到来的，还有偶发的阵雨和伴着雨势落下的春雷。

Vil也是最近才知道原来Jack怕打雷的。

某天Vil结束了一天里最后一节炼金课，像往常一样准备和Jack碰面吃饭。那天云压得很低，在隐约的下雨征兆里Jack显得有点局促不安，一开始Vil并没有在意，他也对雨天没有什么好感，应该说他不喜欢一切会影响到他美丽的事情，更不要提下雨可能带来的工作延误和身上难以处理的粘腻感。

Vil一边不紧不慢地聊天，一边想着等会要是下起了雨直接用魔法挡住好了。他先是转头望向Jack的时候看到了一闪而过的白光，和几秒钟之后的惊雷声一起到来的是身上毛茸茸的触感和重压。

要说搂搂抱抱……平时做得也不少，不过这么突然地被扑到身上还是第一次。Vil没站稳踉跄两下，下意识伸手拍了拍怀里大型生物的背，“……Jack，你怕打雷吗？”

回过神来的Jack很快意识到自己做了什么，一下把身子直回来，“不是！”

刚想说点什么，很快第二道雷又不约而至，Jack的耳朵扑簌一下向后抖落，脑袋也缩了回去，看起来是想要用手捂住，又介意着在Vil面前的样子，两只手搓搓手背，尴尬地停在了空中。佯装镇定地给自己解释道，“犬类的听力比人类灵敏十几倍，虽然现在没有使用个人魔法，但是雷声在我听来也很刺耳。”

当天晚上Vil躺在床上，窗外的雨势淅沥落个不停，轰鸣声像是闷在鼓里，已经过了睡觉时间，接连翻了几个身，还是坐了起来，借着些许月光找到鞋子，打开一点窗子细细听了一会，不过毕竟是种族的差距，再听也听不出什么门道，烦躁地用指尖敲打被淋湿的玻璃，Vil又把窗帘拉上躺回床上。Savanaclaw的房间大多四面通风，在自己看来就是杂草和瓦砖堆起来的建筑，想来隔音也不会太好，Vil看一眼时间，强制自己闭上眼睛，虽然辉石之国雷雨季节比较少，但也不是完全不会打雷，应该不需要太过担心，这样安慰着自己，迎来一点睡意。

然而贤者之岛的天气没有给这位远从辉石之国而来的兽人一点面子，欺压着天空的阴雨和春雷持续了几天也没有停歇的样子，Jack顶着日复一日加重的黑眼圈就这么来上课了。

等到第五天的时候，Vil盯着Jack吃饭时候眨巴眨巴的眼皮，下了一个决定，“今晚你来我房间睡觉。”

Jack也知道Vil看不下去他最近的状况了，乖乖点头。

本来想点个助眠的香薰，不过想到对Jack的嗅觉来说可能会适得其反，从抽屉里找出来又塞了回去，把窗子关严实了，在房间里打转两圈，好像没什么其他能准备的了，Vil回到床上。

今天雷声也很应景地出现了。

Jack抱住自己的尾巴侧躺在床的一边，微微缩成一团，Vil掀开被子钻进去，轻轻搂住Jack的脑袋，来回把他的耳朵向后捋顺，不知道是主人的意志还是完全不自觉的行为，刚吹干的蓬松耳朵在Vil的手里一跳一跳地抖动，一开始只是想安抚这只受惊的大型犬，然后Vil慢慢投入进了和耳朵的拉锯战里，捏起来很柔软的耳廓触感让人沉迷。平时大概是在意着和Vil两岁的年龄差距，总是一副有点逞强的样子，虽然Vil也很喜欢不服输的Jack，不过现在乖乖窝在怀里的小狼有不一样的可爱之处。

“对了，我这有香薰，你想点一支吗？”

“不用了，Vil前辈的味道很安心……”说着又往胸口蹭过了过去。

平时都不会说这么害羞的话。回想起来小时候明明是个说话很坦率的小孩，怎么长大了反而别扭了起来。Vil没有停下手，享受着像是回到幼年期的Jack带来的奇妙满足感。

很长一段时间里他们都没有说话，不规律的雷声响起时Jack总会有些反应，Vil摸着慢慢安分下来的耳朵，“很久很久以前，有一个英俊的王子住在金碧辉煌的城堡里……”

Jack迷惑地抬起头来看他。

“难道雷声比我的声音还有吸引力吗？”

这完全不一样吧，很想这么开口，不过Jack想了想，又把头缩回了刚刚温暖的胸口。

“可是这位享尽荣华的王子……”Vil不知道自己和Jack是什么时候睡着的，中途开始就忘记原本故事的剧情了，迷迷糊糊的意识随意地把故事编了下去，他知道Jack虽然在听，却也并不在意说了什么。

翌日早上Jack醒得比Vil还早，大概是恢复了点精神，兴冲冲地拉着Vil一起晨跑。

不知道是遂了谁的愿，今年的雷雨期比往年都要长，Savanaclaw寮管得不太严，Jack越发熟稔地天天晚上往自己这跑。上着白日里的魔法史课，又一道春雷从窗外闪过，Trein老师的猫一下从睡梦中跳上了主人的肩膀，等会回去问问Epel今天Jack上课的反应好了。

雷雨期再长些好像也不坏，Vil这么想着。


End file.
